Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $4x+2y = 2$ $-12x-6y = -6$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+2y = 2$ $2y = -4x+2$ $y = -2x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x-6y = -6$ $-6y = 12x-6$ $y = -2x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.